


Cock Thief

by kingkjdragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Anal Sex, Living Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Law uses his power to collect a few toys





	

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord where i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

Law grinned as he walked in his room, he had just left the straw hats.  
He undressed and got on his bed, "Shamble" and in his hand appeared a 15inch cock, it was Zoro's cock, he took it off the man earlier, "Hmmmm" he hummed as he took the tip in.  
The cock twitched still sending pleasure to it's owner who was flushed trying to hide away from everyone on the Going Merry.

"HHMMMM!!" Law moaned at the taste of pre Zoro's cock was leaking, he had already swallowed 10inches.  
Far away Zoro was cursing the perverted Surgeon while moaning in pleasure.  
Law completely swallowed Zoro's cock, now he fondled the man's balls, squeezing gently.  
In his hiding spot Zoro started to tease his own nipples since he had no other means to pleasure himself.

"RMMMPHOOMM" Law tried saying while sucking, and room appeared, he pulled off the cock with one long suck.  
Panting Zoro muttered "Fucking Tease"

"Shambles" and this time it was Kid's 14 inch cock that appeared, it was slightly thicker than Zoro, he placed them next to each other and started jerking them off together, while teasing their slits with his tongue.

Kid was asleep as his cock was used.

Law pressed their balls together, as he sucked Kid then Zoro.  
Zoro knew he was close as he pinched his nipples harder.

Law could feel Zoro was close, his cock was twitching, not wanting to miss his first taste of Zoro, Law deep throated the swordsman. With a loud moan Zoro shot his load, leaving him weak and panting as he missed the weight of his cock.

Law swallowed every drop of Zoro's orgasm before pulling off, he kissed the tip, "This isn't over, hang in there Zoro-ya." he chuckled before working on Kid's cock.

Zoro was left panting in the aftermath while also plotting how to kill Law.  
"Shambles." Shank's cock appeared behind him, Law slowly slid his cheeks down Shank's 16 inch cock, as he sucked Kid. Shanks groaned having spilled his drink when he felt his cock slid into Law's tight hole.

Law wasted no time impaling himself on the Yonkou's cock, while he deep throated Kid.  
Kid blew his load in his sleep never even waking up, having gotten use to Law using his cock.

Law licked his lips as he swallowed the last drop of Kid's load, "Shambles." this time the 17 inch cock, with the thick head belonged to Crocodile, it was already hard and leaking pre.  
Crocodile sighs at the sensations knowing That if he wanted he could turn his cock to sand and make it choke the pervert that stole it.

Law brought Crocodile's pre covered cock to his hole and pushed along side Shank's cock. "OOOHHH FUCK YEAH!!!" Law moaned.  
Both Males groan at the sensation of another cock pressed against theirs and wonder who else the Surgeon has collected.

"AH-AH-Ah!" Law panted as he fucked himself on those big cocks, abusing his sweet spot, he picked up Zoro's cock and began sucking it again. Zoro was cursing again as he felt Law suck his hard on.

Law got on all fours and used his powers to make the cocks move in out of him, "HHHHMMMM" he moaned around Zoro. Both Crocodile and Shanks blew their loads.

law moaned as his stomach bulged from the huge loads, he pulled off Zoro just to say 'Shambles', and watched as the biggest cock he's ever had came into view, Smoker's cock was 18 inches long and had a 9.5 inch girth, with a huge pair of balls, Law was proud when he stole this bad boy on Punk Hazard.

Smoker groaned and tried to turn into smoke when he felt his cock being handled.  
Both Crocodile's and Shank's cock came out with a popping sound, and Smoker's cock lined up with Law's hole.

Smoker cursed at the fact his cock was not turning to smoke and returning to him.  
Everything in Law's room was his to control, "NNNGHHH!!!" Law groaned as the thick cock breached his hole, stretching him a bit more. Smoker's body was flexing at the sensation of a hot hole on his cock.

"AAAAHHH FUCK SMOKER-YA!!!" Law moaned as he was almost fully in, the huge cock made his stomach bulge. Smoker groaned his cock pulsing in the tight hole.

"NGHHAAAA!!" Law moaned as he fully impaled himself, he rubbed his swollen belly, it was like giving Smoker a hand job, Law also began to suck Zoro again.  
Zoro cursed humping the air with his smooth crotch.

Law started riding Smoker's cock, "SHHMMAAMMBLESSHHH" he half said while sucking and two prostates appeared in his hand, Zoro's and Smoker's, he kneaded them slowly.  
"Fuck!" cursed Zoro and Smoker as they felt their orgasms.

"ZORO-YA!! SMOKER-YA!!" Law moaned as he came hard, spilling his load on the bed, but while cumming he squeezed his hands shut, he kept riding Smoker as he clenched his insides and got back to sucking Zoro.

Law moaned as Zoro came down his throat, he drank every drop, Smoker's orgasm was the most powerful he's ever felt, Law moaned around Zoro as his stomach bulged from the thick hot cum Smoker was shooting. After 5 minutes Smoker's orgasm ended, and Law's belly had hit the bed a minute earlier.

Both males had passed out from overload. The cocks remained hard even though they were spent for the moment. Law got Under the covers of his bed for the night, sucking on Zoro and stuffed by Smoker as he drifted to a pleasant sleep.

 

Law has stole all different types of cocks during his journey, he's latest being Zoro's dick, being a good 15 inches and a 6 inch girth, then there was Eustass Kid's, 14 inches and a 7 inch girth. There was also a 15 inch cock with a 5 inch girth that belonged to Dalton from the Sakura Kingdom. A 16 inch cock with a 7.5 inch girth, it belonged to Bartholomeo.

Stealing Crocodile's 17 incher wasn't easy, but it was worth it, having the thick head enter him was great. Dofflamingo's cock wasn't easy to steal, it was one of the first he stole, when he ran away, it was 13 inches long with only a 4 inches of girth.

Shanks' cock was hard to get, finding the man was nearly impossible, good thing he showed up on Marin Ford. In the bigger category he stole, Monkey D. Dragon's cock, it was pretty big, 18 inches with a good 9 inches girth, Smoker's cock was just slightly thicker, with his 9.5 inch girth. Although getting Dragon's cock was pure luck, being at the same place at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
